Embrasse la mort
by SatsukiPika
Summary: Voici un petit recueil d'OS basé sur le couple Sébastian X Ciel explicite ou non.


Disclaimer : Le monde et les nombreux personnages de Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartiennent pas !

Spoiler : Fin de saison 1 pour ce premier OS

Pairing : Ciel x Sébastian

Publication : Quant me prend l'envie d'écrire sur eux

* * *

Fermez les yeux et imaginer un autre monde. Il lui arrivait parfois d'y penser. C'était une pensée fugace et éphémère, mais elle lui revenait souvent, tel le refrain entêtant d'une musique inaudible. Rêver, ou même espérer, ne pouvaient plus faire partit de son vocabulaire. Il était dorénavant très loin de tout ceci, vraiment loin. S'il le regrettait ? Non. On peut être bien, mais cela changerait-il la donne ?! Non. Alors à quoi bon s'évertuer à y réfléchir. Ce qui est fait est fait et il devait à présent vivre comme cela.

Le jeune brun aux reflets bleuâtre soupira longuement. Il était las. Las de la vie qu'il avait menée jusqu'à maintenant. Quatre longues années qu'il courait après ceux qui l'avaient arraché à sa vie paisible.

Il ne repensait pas souvent à cette fameuse soirée, à quoi bon de toute manière ... Il avait été enlevé au beau milieu de la nuit et alors qu'il était emmené loin, très loin de son manoir, il avait sentit l'odeur acre de la fumée. Et dès lors, il avait su. Il ne retrouverait jamais son chez lui, sa maison et ses parents.

Et il avait vue juste, en partie tout du moins.

Aujourd'hui il avait retrouvé son manoir, mais tout le reste n'était plus qu'un tas de cendre amer dispersé au gré du vent. Cependant il avait gagné une chose au change. Un démon. Comment est-ce possible ? Et bien c'était tout simple en fait.

Après un temps interminable de tortures diverses et de viols, il avait finalement était amené dans une salle pour être sacrifier dans une sorte de rituel. Il se souvenait encore avec aisance de toutes ces personnes présentent ... Toutes à rires et à le regarder comme un joyau qui bientôt, aller se teinter de rouge. Il se souvenait avec tout autant de facilité, la douleur qu'il avait ressentie durant cette nuit. La lame s'enfonçant encore et encore dans son abdomen, la folie sans limite qu'il pouvait lire dans le regard de ces bourreaux.

Et surtout, il se souvenait de la haine, de la colère et de la frustration. La frustration de ne rien pouvoir faire, la frustration de mourir si vite, si jeune et sans pouvoir se venger de ces individus. Et c'est ainsi qu'il le convoqua, le démon. Il avait ainsi pactisé avec lui, lui accordant son âme en échange de sa vengeance.

Et ce jour tant attendu était finalement arrivé.

Ils avaient retrouvé ces monstres et ils avaient brulé. Le jeune comte les avait regardés périr, un large sourire collait aux lèvres. Oui, il avait savouré sa victoire, savouré la concrétisation de toute une vie : la vengeance. Pendant quatres années, il n'avait vécu que pour cela, rien que pour voir se jour enfin arriver.

Et voilà, à présent tout était fini.

A l'époque il avait pensé qu'après avoir obtenue sa vengeance, il ne serait rien de plus qu'une coquille vide, qu'il n'aurait tout simplement plus sa place sur cette terre. Mais en ce jour, il réalisait la portée de son erreur.

S'il regrettait son choix cette nuit là ? Non toujours pas, enfin pas vraiment. S'il n'avait pas pactisé avec le diable, il serait mort. Juste mort. Il n'y aurait rien eu d'autre, rien d'autre que le néant.

Maintenant qu'il était de nouveau si proche de la fin, il réalisait à quel point ses quatres années avaient été précieuses, la chance qu'il avait eu de les vivre. Et il réalisait également à quel point il les avait gâchées. Il aurait sans doute pu faire mieux, vivre pour autre chose que la vengeance, mais il n'en avait pas ressenti le besoin. Malgré tout, il avait quand même vécu quatres année de plus et il partait en s'étant battu.

Il avait fait mieux que pas mal de personne. Il s'en contenterait.

Il porta un regard à son diable de majordome, Sébastian. Il s'attarda sur ses traits fins et doux, ses yeux perçant de couleurs rouges étrangement attirants, ses longs cils soulignant d'une perfection rare se regard de braise. Le majordome sentant le regard scrutateur sur sa personne, lui offrit un fin sourire. Celui-ci agaça le jeune comte, ce qui sembla encore plus faire sourire ce beau diable. Vexé et agacé le comte détourna le regard pour le porter au loin.

Le regard se perdit bientôt dans l'eau claire. Il se regarda. Des cheveux fins d'un noir de jais, un grand œil bleu profond, magnifiquement rehaussé par des cils foncés et longs. Il enleva le cache œil cachant son deuxième œil puis, toujours grâce à l'eau, il contempla le pentacle gravé en son sein. La marque de son contrat.

Il continua à s'admirer un instant puis reporta son attention sur son majordome. Lors de leur première rencontre c'est lui qui avait choisi l'aspect et le nom de son serviteur. Le prénom Sébastian il le tenait du chien que sa famille et lui possédait autre fois, et son apparence ... Le jeune conte s'était grandement inspiré de son père.

Sébastian ne devait être rien d'autre qu'un pion, un vulgaire chien. Mais il était temps de le reconnaitre. Il avait finis par développer des sentiments envers son diable de majordome. Si il était amoureux ? Il ne serait le dire.

Il était plutôt clair, même évident qu'il éprouvait de l'affection pour Sébastian. Mais qui pourrait bien lui en vouloir ?! Il n'avait plus personne, plus personne pour le protéger, lui faire à manger, le border, plus personne sauf Sébastian. Sébastian qui portait les traits de son père et le nom de son chien. Juste Sébastian. Et il avait refusé toute autre personne. Il n'y avait que le démon dans sa vie, rien que lui et c'est lui qui allait mettre fin à tout ceci.

La petite barque sur laquelle ils se trouvaient heurta bientôt le rivage. Le jeune comte laissa alors tomber son bandeau et il le regarda partir avec le courant. Sébastian se hissa gracieusement hors de la barque puis s'empara du jeune conte en le portant telle une princesse délicate. Le plus jeune se laissa faire, il n'avait plus rien à préserver à présent.

Le trajet ne dura que quelques minutes, durant lesquelles le jeune conte observait d'un œil attentif la végétation verdoyante. Bientôt il fut déposé sur un vieux banc de pierre. Il observa à nouveau les alentours, gravant dans sa rétine ses derniers moments.

 **\- Cela va-t-il faire mal ?**

 **\- Certainement jeune maître, je ferai mon possible pour rendre l'extraction la moins douloureuse possible.**

 **\- Non, marque mon âme de la douleur qui m'a fait vivre durant ces quatres années Sébastian. Encre au sein de mon âme tout ce que tu as fait de moi durant ces années.**

Le diable parut surpris de la demande, cependant il s'inclina, portant comme à son habitude, la main à son cœur.

 **\- Yes, my Lord !**

Le démon s'approcha alors du jeune lord et posa délicatement sa main sur la joue de celui-ci. Imperceptiblement le jeune homme accentua la caresse en fermant les yeux. Il n'était pas triste. Il avait vécu et fait de son mieux, fait ce qui lui semblait être juste. Il se sentait en paix avec lui-même et il trouvait même une certaine beauté dans cette scène.

Il allait mourir de la main de la seule personne qui comptait encore pour lui en ce bas monde. Cela avait quelque chose de rassurant.

Sébastian l'avait sauvé et l'avait aidé à mener sa vengeance, à présent il mettait fin à sa vie. La boucle était finie.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres puis une douleur vive le prit de toute part, et enfin le vide.


End file.
